


Sniffles

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Who knew a kiss could lead to so much trouble?





	Sniffles

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-old request from the wonderful avatarpabu97! She's pretty awesome.

Tristan Wren watched quietly as his mother lit into the doctors who had overlooked Ezra’s symptoms for allergies while Doctor Kallus proceeded with Tristan’s check up and muttering about the imcompetence of Alderaanians and a select few others who barely passed med school.

Honestly, the resemblance between him and Captain Kallus was truly uncanny at times. 

“Doctor Kallus.....” Mother began to say.

“I was off duty.” The man responds with an unimpressed tone as he finished up and turned to give his report. “Luckily, your son and Ezra haven’t picked up the Karatos Plague since they’ve been around Rau.”.

“I was vaccinated when I was a child. As are most Mandalorian children since the Mandalorian Civil War.” Rau remarks from where he was checking on Ezra. “And they aren’t showing any symptoms aside from the fever.”.

“Indeed, it’s too early to say what they’ve caught. I’ll need to do some tests first to be certain but if I’m to take an educated guess, I’d say it was either Corellian Tanadium Fever or the flu. Probably the former.” Kallus states as he glanced up from his datapad to smile at Mother and Father. “They’ll be fine in about a day or two.”.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Father says as Mother and Rau both glared at the cowering doctors present.

“At least the Rebellion as at least one competent doctor present.” Mother remarks.

“We have twenty-two, Countess. But we are spread thin and overworked.” Kallus remarks as he continued to consult his datapad. “Now, if you’d excuse me. I have a few other patients to check on as well as getting this settled.”.

The younger Kallus passed the elder as the ex-ISB agent entered and walked over to speak with Rau as Ezra and Tristan exchanged looks. 

Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea to actually kiss Ezra.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> \- This may be switched over to my main AU, it might now. Who knows?


End file.
